


We Will Figure It Out Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [48]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e22 O ke kumu o ka mana ho'opuka 'ia (The teacher the pupil - let it come forth), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Men relaxed after a long day of having dueling cases, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881442





	We Will Figure It Out Together:

*Summary: The Men relaxed after a long day of having dueling cases, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, Babe, It looks like you got your hands full with this one”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he was chomping vegetables for part of their dinner, while one of his husbands, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was doing the pasta for the other part of the dinner.

Officer Adam Noshimuri, Steve’s other husband, was nursing a whiskey, & filled them in on what happened with Tamiko’s father, & he shared his suspicions on that he had her fiancé killed, but he can’t prove it. “Damn it, It was pissing me off”, The Former Yakuza Leader said, as he slugged back the last of his whiskey.

The Blond soothes his husband, & said, “Shhhh, We **_will_** figure it out together, Tamiko is special to you, It’s enough for us”, The Handsome Asian felt better. He said to them with a smile, as he relaxed. “I am so lucky to have you guys in my life”, He felt better knowing that believe him, & in him, They were by his side for anything.

The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, “No, We _are_ the lucky ones, Tamiko is ohana, She won’t be touched, We‘ll protect her”. The Loudmouth Detective agreed with his husband. Adam knew that the shorter man & the former seal meant business. Adam, & them shared a kiss, & decided that he felt great now, & went to get wine to go with their fabulous dinner.

“How is Noelani doing ?”, Danny asked with concern, as he was serving up their dinner, while Adam poured the wine. He showed the same concern for their friend, & ohana member. Steve cleared his throat, & answered them. He said this in response, as he started to pass food around.

“It hurt her that her mentor used her, & betrayed her at first, But at the end, she did try to save her life, by sacrificing her own”, The Five-O Commander said with a shake of his head. He continued on to say to the handsome blond, & handsome former business executive, “She is tough, You should see the balls on her, She held her own against them”, Adam & Danny both whistled, & could imagine her doing that.

They vowed & made a promise to always be there for her, There was silence after that. The Threesome Couple enjoyed their dinner, & had a great evening, They knew that tomorrow would be a new day. They will be victorious once again, & keep the islands safe, like they always do.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
